Rogue
Construction header: This page is partially completed until there is need to add more (due to spoilers), there is data listed which is considered as public information what an unknown number of the population/ NPC's knows, this page also lists all info that we can know NOTE: in the data you can find info marked by <''test''> these are pieces if info are files into the Drake's Character files and are NOT known by public. CS Info Rogue is an member of the X-men . While it seems she has feelings for an fellow X-man named Gambit, who also seems to feel the same for her, the 2 never are seen together for reasons unknown. Basic info Name: Alias: Rogue Age: Estimated at end twenties begin thirties Gender: female Appearance: '' 1.72M, 61 kg Personality: Rogue speaks with a clear southern accent and cares for others a lot, often getting enraged when a teammate got hurt, especially when its Gambit according to a documented mental dive done by prof.X she at one point has been tricked and forced to steal the powers of the heroin Ms. Marvel, who then dropped into a coma as Rogue had accidentually not only permanantly stolen her powers but also stole ms. Marvel's mind trough this simphoned mind seems to be in a constant dormant state, but has at times surfaced (such as in cases of an mental intruder) she is very afraid of her powers but has accepted it and uses it if she really has no other options, buts its not her first choice of actions> Profesional status: ''status: hero Fraction : X-men position: Scout (she is not a teacher) Powers: Mutant level: : Alpha class power list: < Power Absorbtion: Life absorbtion ::: Power level: Alpha ::: absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of his/ her skin with the skin of the other person Not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, can absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human, can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. users physical appearance does not change when he/ she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. In absorbing another person's memories user also gains the emotional responses connected to them can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once, iable to absorb psyches and abilities of several beings at once, though the experience can be confusing and disorienting ::: Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with his/ her, though some beings can resisted this effect This transfer is usually temporary, lasting for a period of time relative to how long contact is maintained, but the transfer may become permanent in certain cases, The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time of physical contact with that person.(reason for why some are permanent are still unknown) As this absorbing the total psyche of a person, there is a risk of a personality overwhelming the user and taking control of his/her bodyI ::: when a psyche returns to its body, 'echoes' of their personalities remain buried in the users mind Robotic beings are mostly immune to users power. Depending on the amount of organics left, can usually affect cyborgs> Anti-Gravity: Flight ::: Power level: Gamma ::: This allows the user to fly even trough he/ she has no wings Physical Enhancement: Enhance Strength ::: Power level: Alpha ::: Gives the user Super human strength Physical Enhancement: Superhuman Durability ::: Power level: Beta ::: The tissues of her body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Rogue was capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. < Telepathic Resistance: Double Consciousness (by Life Absorbtion) ::: Power level: Delta Rogue possessed a duplicate of Ms. Marvel's psyche, and her "double" consciousness made her resistant to telepathic probes from even the most powerful mind readers> history/ Bio: Nothing is known useful notes: equipment: '' Full body covering clothing and gloves ''others: acrobatic skills she apparently learned from Gambit Category:All Category:Characters Category:Marvel Category:Drake Baku Category:Canon-0 Category:Admin only Category:UC